


Confession

by walkwithursus



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus
Summary: After a night of drinking, Nandor's lowered inhibitions lead him to make a startling confession.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 309





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shocked_into_shame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/gifts).



> Happy birthday C! I hope you enjoy.

The line between friend and familiar was a thin one. Some nights it was thinner than others. 

On this night in particular, Nandor had requested Guillermo to attend him while he and the others went into the city. Guillermo never knew what to expect on these sorts of outings, and was surprised to find himself more or less included in the festivities. Vampires were lonely creatures by nature, and if that sometimes meant they stooped so low as to seek human companionship, Guillermo certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. 

Guillermo’s effort to remain sober and responsible had wavered in the face of the three vampires, who were adamant that Guillermo taste test the various Halloween-themed drinks at every venue they went to. Based on Guillermo’s recommendation, they picked their victims, avoiding the humans who stooped so low as to drink a Witch’s Brew Martini and pursuing those with enough taste to order a Black Widow or a Devil’s Dark and Stormy. 

Eventually the group had found themselves secluded in a private room at Karaoke Kabana Suites, well and truly wasted. Nadja and Laszlo disappeared after a few drunken duets, leaving Nandor and Guillermo alone together on the black leather sofa. 

Guillermo had the binder of songs open on his lap, though he didn’t feel much like singing. Beside him, Nandor seemed even less inclined, lethargic and overfull after a night of feasting. Guillermo had lost track of how many victims Nandor had claimed that night, how many crumpled bodies he had left in his wake in the various bars and nightclubs across Staten Island. 

There was a soft sigh in the dark, and Guillermo suddenly felt Nandor’s fingers threading gently through his own. Nandor was always like this after feeding on drunk humans; affectionate, tactile, without boundary. His hand had been steadily inching closer over the past few minutes, and it seemed he had finally decided to breach the space between them. Though he should have been used to it after ten years, Guillermo’s heart skipped a beat.

“Do you want to pick another s-...song?” Guillermo slurred, flipping a single page in the binder before giving up. The laminated pages were too cumbersome, especially with one of his hands otherwise occupied. 

Nandor shook his head. He had pulled Guillermo’s hand onto his thigh, his thumb stroking the mountains and valleys of Guillermo’s knuckles. Guillermo kept his hand very still, afraid that the slightest twitch of a finger might draw attention to its position, thus leading to its removal. He waited until his pulse slowed to try speaking again.

“What about this one?” Guillermo pointed to a song at random.

Nandor leaned in close to see the page, his beard tickling Guillermo’s cheek. 

“Yumca?” 

“No, no, YMCA,” Guillermo corrected. “You know. _It’s fun to stay at the—_ ” He hummed the tune, hoping for a spark of recognition.

Nandor barely seemed to hear him. ”No. You may sing it if you like.” 

Guillermo felt a bump against the side of his neck that could only be Nandor’s nose, and he tensed as he felt the cold tip rub sensually across his skin. This close, he could hear the soft inhales and heady exhales as Nandor undoubtedly breathed in the scent of him. The hairs on the back of Guillermo’s neck stood on end. 

“You smell very appetizing tonight,” Nandor murmured, his chest rumbling with every word. “Not that you don’t always.” 

Guillermo swallowed hard. “Thank you, Master.”

“I mean it,” Nandor continued, scooting impossibly closer. His dark hair fell in waves over Guillermo's chest, curling black tendrils on his blue sweater. Guillermo thought he sensed the brush of lips against his pulse, and his eyes closed automatically. “Your scent is positively mouthwatering. You have no idea how you tempt me, Guillermo.” 

A shiver that had nothing to do with cold wracked through Guillermo’s frame. Apparently interpreting this as a fear response, Nandor pulled back until his face was no longer buried in the nape of Guillermo’s neck. Guillermo turned his head to look at him, and found Nandor’s dark eyes wide and earnest, reflecting the colorful disco lighting that bounced around the room.

“You know I would never eat you, right?” Nandor asked plaintively. 

Guillermo very narrowly avoided laughing in his master’s face. Of all the absurd, drunken things Nandor could have said, Guillermo had never expected those words to have come out of Nandor’s mouth. He might as well have announced the sky was blue. 

“I know,” Guillermo replied, attempting to be serious and reassuring. 

“No matter how badly I may sometimes wish to.” 

“I know, Master.” 

Nandor breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into him again, laying his head on Guillermo’s shoulder. “Good. You are much too important to me to eat. I want you to know that.”

Guillermo’s stomach fluttered. In the midst of his drunken rambling, Nandor had actually made a rather touching confession. There was a good chance neither of them would remember it in the morning, but the fact he'd said it at all had to count for something. Guillermo rubbed his thumb shyly across the back of Nandor’s hand. 

“You’re very important to me too, Master.”

At that moment, the door to the private room banged open and Nandor and Guillermo broke apart. Tightly interwoven fingers unlaced, overlapping thighs shifted, and a few inches of space materialized on what had seconds ago been a cramped couch. 

“You’ll never guess who we just ran into,” Laszlo announced, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the hallway. 

“Fucking Mike,” said Nadja, not waiting for their response. “Can you believe? That rotten excuse for a vampire has the audacity to show his face. He should be fluttering around in bat form for at least another two hundred years. Come on, get up, we’re leaving. I don’t want to stay here anymore.” 

“Fucking Mike,” Laszlo spat conclusively. 

Guillermo and Nandor exchanged a look. The spell was over, the intimacy of the moment they had shared dissipating like a puff of smoke. There was no sense in arguing with Nadja, and so they climbed carefully to their feet and began gathering their belongings up from around the room. 

As Guillermo took his customary place at the back of the group, his fingers remained clenched tightly around the memory of Nandor's hand in his. Come the morning, Nandor's words might fade, but his touch was not soon to be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.


End file.
